pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E AoD Shock Sin
Build talk:A/E AoD Shock Sin/Archive Makeover I've re-done this, back to its original, still excellent. (No, before you ask, it cannot kill in 1 hit, however the disruption and mobility are well worth not having a 9-attack skill bar for ;). — Skuld 09:23, 7 December 2007 (CET) Yeah, I questioned the killing power too. Tested it in RA and AB today, because I don't question its mobility and power in splits in GvG. We've already seen that. Less damage hampers it quite a bit though. It can't carry an IAS, so you can't change it to a combo with 5 attacks either. Even though I love it, it's just not as good anymore as it used to be. Still powerful, yes, but just not... That powerful anymore. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:17, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Hoto nerf does that. 5 combo chain is weak. -- Armond Warblade 05:25, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::Wich basically leaves us DB/MS or Trampling Ox 5 attack chain? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:20, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::I'm pretty sure I said that five attack chains were weak. -- Armond Warblade 11:24, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::You said it. Makes me wonder why this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_SP_Trampling_Ox_Assassin is in Great, though. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 23:12, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::Because talk has bad reflexes. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:17, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::I wonder too. -- Armond Warblade 06:20, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::::::5 attack chains aren't bad... This really isn't bad for the solo assassin's in the GvGs still, there simply happens to be some things now that are just better than this Joshgt2 (Talk) 06:23, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::This has utility, 123456 sins have... unneeded damage. -- Armond Warblade 07:08, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::"5 attack chains aren't bad..." Yes. Yes, they are. -Auron 07:32, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::not in RA !!!!!!!!!! —''' Skakid9090' 07:40, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I'll shut up xD Never mind, I'm dumb. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 11:33, 9 December 2007 (CET) just to point out, the template code is wrong, it gives moebius strike instead of hoto, I think its supposed to be OwZkgId6HOyzArMnwOHKMEmLrBC umm... seriously why is this build even here? the original aod shock sin still works great and come on shock for ur interupts?? ... and this build jus replaced 2 skills from the original build soo this would be a make over. ImpulseDestiny 04:38, 6 January 2008 (EST) :As per the top of this section, this is the original. -- Armond Warblade 04:49, 6 January 2008 (EST) Variants I don't really know how to post correctly, but the article seems to be missing major variants. Yeah, umm, if any of these seem like exceptable variants, put them in. I run variants 1 and 2 often. Lionfire 04:05, 16 December 2007 (CET) It may be just my luck... But this build works in more areas rather than just AB and GvG. In RA and TA you can easily put people in a world of pain with this, you can even (even though you really shouldn't) spam shock a bit more since the battles are in short intervals, simply by swapping dark escape for a resurrection signet. I even had some good times in HB due to the epic usefulness of AoD allowing me to pair it with Death's Charge to shadowstep across all of the cap points like a madman. Anyone agree/disagree to adding more PvP tags? --97.100.141.74 06:55, 16 December 2007 (CET) :i've used it in Ra and Ta, its good. -- The Gates Assassin 23:44, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Lacks rez, the shadowstep back isn't that gud, sp is better for arena's. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::AoD is only gud outside of GvG and AB because it lets you use GPS, which is the best offhand in the game, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 12:44, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::*Cough cough* Moebius Strike *Cough, cough* :::::*cough*Thats elite, idiot.*cough* *cough*puts it on a different level, smug anon*cough* christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 22:38, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::Moebius is worthless. DB is pretty good, hard to find space on a non-Moebius bar, though. Moebius+DB=pretty nice. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:50, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::The build isn't set in stone, as already mentioned you can simply swap dark escape for a resurrection signet. And the shadowstep is many, many times better than shadow prison, I cannot begin to name how many times cancelling AoD has saved my assassin's life, whether it was from an assassin who has just used shadow prison on me, or the warrior who is going to follow up devastating hammer with the predictible Crushing -> Heavy. Another, huge point this build has over the SP builds is if someone starts blocking your usual spike sin build you're screwed for the next 25 seconds, while this build can simply swap targets and still give a good amount of butthurt even with just half its chain being used. Also packing a decent self heal this build works wonders in the arenas. --97.100.157.41 17:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) Blades of Steel vs. Twisting Fangs Beauty damage, almost half recharge, half energy, and on the split i'd find dw less important than those lightning recharges. Anyone think it might be better, like i do? christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 22:38, 23 December 2007 (EST) :No. When you aren't splitting, dw is superior. And it doesn't matter that much when splitting. –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724']] 22:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Twisting is 100 extra damage. Besides, shock-falling-twisting is pretty strong spike assist. I suppose you could run BoS if you wanna be inflexible 123456 spike, though. BoS is wonderful for 123456, but that's not what this build is. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:50, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::BoS doesnt have to be inflexible, though its portrayed that way. Its a relatively strong dual with just 2 attack skills. It IS 100 extra damage from twisting, buts its also 5 more energy and 7 more seconds on a pretty tight bar. Whats so cool about BoS is that as soon as Spider recharges you can shock>spider>bos. idk, i think its great. christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 23:30, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Over time, Twisting does 2 more damage, assuming fairly good conditions for each(you have all four attacks recharging both times for BoS(though this actually hampers your ability to continue using your skills) and 10 seconds of bleeding degen for Twisting). In practical conditions(10 seconds of bleeding is reasonable to expect on archers, but in reality, you'll not use GPS-Falling-BoS or Falling-GPS-BoS just for 28 extra damage), Twisting does considerably better, damagewise. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:53, 23 December 2007 (EST) Twisting is better. — Skakid HoHoHo 17:20, 24 December 2007 (EST) :DoT is horribad on a spiker. Twisting gets you DW, which is free, unprottable 100 damage (OWAIT YOU CAN PREVEIL IT NOW, SOZ), and slows down heals. Blades is clumsy and hard to get out on a bar that's not 123456. This build has actual utility, making Blades worthless. -- Armond Warblade 05:09, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::its still 5 less energy 7 less recharge. lol losing battle, tbh. christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 12:03, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::Er, except for the fact that no one cares. -- Armond Warblade 12:29, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::excellent point. christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 12:57, 26 December 2007 (EST) Water Magic Variant In RA i just made a build that looks similar to this, but without any self healing however. It uses 14 dagger mastery, 10 crit, 9 Water MAgic with Icy Shackles as Elite for a good re-appliable snare with Conjure Frost for a much Higher DPS along with GPS, Horns of Ox, Shock, Falling Lotus And Fangs. It allowed me to use many different chains no matter what the situation I could pull of a chain. Also had an almost 1 chain spike capability. DutchessofRose - talk - 10:53, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :So you sacrificed healing and a lot of utility for some potential spike capacity that you shouldn't need? -- Armond Warblade 22:02, 26 April 2008 (EDT) agreed, not a good idea. survivability is important after all. you can't do jack when your dead! 86.160.71.100 10:13, 11 May 2008 (EDT) fail.you can pm the other teams monks.-- aesthetic A build in RA without res signet cannot never be good —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 82.231.29.146 ( ) }. :Are you blind? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 11:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Skill order ??? Why is the order of the skills like this ? Shock doesn't interrupt your chain so why not put it after falling spider.This will keep them on the ground longer. :Because we assume people to have a brain and only use shock when they can't use HotO as mentioned in usage. Brandnew. 12:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Sorry , I didn't read the description of the build.At first I thought the whole thing was one chain.But it is an interesting idea though.Just take conjure L , and BoS instead of twisting fangs(because energy wont be enough with shocking daggers) and use it like this - Golden phoenix > Hoto > falling spider > shock > BoS. I tried it in RA and it worked great.It kills monks easily(there are counters - blind , stances etc. but those are problems for most melee builds).I ran it with 29 energy and had no problems. :Yeah, only running something in RA doesn't prove anything. You don't need the extra damage, in all honesty, so why waste you renergy on it? You're trading utility (the ability to start your combo if HOTO gets fucked over, often via proximity to other players, along with the ability to interrupt key skills, which is hugely important) for extra damage. Even if the damage weren't excessive, it's a bad trade to make. -- Armond Warblade 11:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::77.78.9.30 Sign comments and make an account. |||| Argh! whats going on? it should be a signature of mine. Im dutchess btw. RA tags? Been using this build for a few days in RA, it works very well. Not as much spiking power as other builds, but TONS more survivability. --і†оκαҐυ 19:01, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Ditching shadow arts for air magic and using a conjure (assassins in RA don't really need a self heal, just kill the enemy before they kill you.), the damage is pretty notable. Yeah, the mobility of AoD isn't really needed, but the use of it makes the build so much more epic, the skill by itself is plenty of survivability. --70.118.65.182 00:19, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Since when do you not need a self heal in RA? It is possible to get glads without a healer in the group, you know. -- Armond Warblade 08:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::incredibly unlikely though. out of 140 glad points on my account, around five were without a healer. self-heals reduce focus, detract from utility, etc., when you do have a monk, and in my experience you fail the glad point 99/100 when you don't.--Reason.decrystallized 08:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Aftercast :/ Did it ruin the last little spark :/ Cant say its great anymoar :( Almost eMassive 11:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT)very shadowstep build/ sin arent great anymoar ..Massive 11:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Variant? Attributes and Skills prof=assas/eleme dagger=11+1 critic=11+1+1 shadow=8+1 air=3of Displacementphoenix strikeOxCaltropsspiderfangsrefugeoptional/build i suppose its not that good as the old but this gives you a AoE snare and another conditiion for the kd + more dmg :/ Massive 13:04, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Meh the Half Range is pretty bad i suppose Shadowstep GPS 1/4(caltrops) the Ox wont work :/ Massive 13:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Archive This is seriously outdated. There are much better builds to use. I'll write up a build page for a proper AoD Sin in a bit. Zuranthium 14:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) lol i managed to get our only singank build archived :D , altough they nerfed pretty mush all shadowsteps :/ so ganking whit a sin isnt as usefull as it was Massive 16:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Why was this archived? Can I get a link to the conversation. Thanks. Lionfire 09:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT)